infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Gynnar
image:Ivan_Gynnar_sketch_by_AkitoMaru.jpg Ivan Gynnar is the NPC created by Dragonmystic The picture is courtesy of AkitoMaru. Ivan Gynnar aka: "The Dragon Mystic" General Mage Height: 5 feet 5 inches Age: 36 Hair: Dark blonde Eyes: Ice blue Physical description When seen, Ivan is always enveloped in a full-sized, dark blue robe, complete with a hood that covers his hair, but not his eyes. (He has been seen with the hood folded back occasionally, just not often.) Neither lean nor fat, tall nor short, Ivan is not really much of an imposing/rememorable figure besides his cloak. He's quite fine with that. History The city of Eternus Nidor wasn't always such a terrible place. (People had to live in there at one point to have constructed what are now ruins.) When it was a great bustling city, there was a cast of wizards, magicians, and mages that held an elite place in civilization, in return for protection of the city. Considering the current condition of the city, they were clearly unsuccessful in that promise. With a broken reputation, this cast quickly dwindled in size over the years, finding fewer and fewer recruits. Ivan is one of the few during this time who actually wanted to be a mage, and was soon recruited and apprenticed. He eventually became a master of the arts, but along the way found that he did not have much personal energy to power the spells he cast. Frustrated by this "personal flaw," he devised a way to capture and store natural energy in small crystals, which he currently stores in various places on his robe. Even after all that, though, he still cannot cast many of the more power-dependent spells. Now, he wanders around Letalis, searching all over for artifacts, trinkets, and enchantments for a good source of power for his spells. Personality Ivan rarely ever talks, but when he does, it's always very short and slightly poetic. He almost always has a neutral expression on his face, making it near impossible to tell what mood he's in. Despite this outward inexpression and cold countenance, he actually has a quite kind heart. He will sometimes appear out of nowhere, next to an injured person, heal them, and then disappear the next second. Ivan always is tired, no matter what. He often falls asleep while walking, and sometimes even while talking. Misc. *Ivan's robe has many near-invisible pockets. He stores scrolls, stones, and ingredients in there. However, these pockets can only store small things (i.e. he can only carry what he looks like he could carry.) *Ivan uses crystals to cast spells, since they are the main source of his energy. He has a lot of them stashed everywhere. Once used, these crystals are inert and have to be recharged (which happens naturally and slowly over time.) *He doesn't cast a whole lot of spells, because it tires him quickly, except healing. (Healing uses the energy of the person being healed, so he can do this much more.) *His master's old house (now his) is in Eternus Nidor. It is warded against intruders and protected by old magics. It's actually pretty small for a mage's house, but true to stereotype, it contains a numerous amount of books: every wall is a bookshelf. Oh, and it also has a cellar filled with old wines and very fine cheeses. (If you ask nicely, he'll give you some.) Var Var is a small dragon whelping that Ivan carries around with him (usually wrapped around his neck.) No one knows where he got it; whenever asked, Ivan just blushes and mumbles "It's really not that interesting of a story." What's even more strange is that it sticks around him, for seemly no reason. It is obviously very young, and as yet does little more than eat and sleep, and perhaps belch a tiny flame once in a while. It has a great fondness for sweets, and will often glide around, searching people for treats. Ivan keeps a secret stash of cookies on him to lure Var back. Category:NPC